Deadly Beat
|released = 13.2.1 |Level required = 30 |cost = 510 |reskinof = Bass Cannon |attribute = |number = 295}} The Deadly Beat is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 13.2.1 update. it is the improved and re-designed version of the Bass Cannon. Appearance It appears to be a re-skinned version of the Bass Cannon. It has a dark purple body, an orange colored battery, has yellow, blue, pink neon lights, and makes a similar sound to its counterpart. Strategy It deals amazing damage, very slow fire rate, good capacity, slow mobility, and a large blast radius. This weapon has the ability to 2 shot kill enemy players. Tips * Use a Jetpack and destroy enemies. You now have the aerial advantage and can rain down moderate amounts of damage. The splash radius is also rather large. ** However, snipers can easily shoot you out of the air if you tend to be complacent enough. * It works the same as its counterpart with higher damage. * Be careful of snipers, if you happen to realize one, either engage them, shoot back at them or completely evade them. * Use this to heavily damage max armored enemies or kill weakened ones. * It has slow projectile speed, so timing your shots is greatly recommended. ** However, it is recommended to keep the battle in short ranges. * Its reload speed is slow, only reload when you are absolutely safe from enemies. Counters * Pick off its users from safe distances. * Use a high fire rate weapon like Hero, Automatic Peacemaker (PG3D). However, be careful because getting to close allows your opponent to fire the Deadly Beat at you doing huge damage, even if it means he/she will kill themselves in an attempt to blast you in that range. * You could also engage the users in close range using high-efficiency weapons such as the Minigun Shotgun. Flamethrower or Electro-thrower weapons could also be highly effective against these players. Bear in mind that users of this weapon can easily hit you since you are engaging at point blank range. * Attack its users from behind for best results. * Avoid getting close to its users as this weapon does a lot of damage and high splash damage. Theme Music Themed. Recommended Maps Any close to medium ranged maps. Equipment Setups * Have a long ranged weapon, as the area damage cannot reach long distances. * A primary/backup weapon to finish off a weakened opponent. * Combining this weapon with the Poseidon Trident makes it easy to weaken opponents with the deadly beat then finish the off with the Trident. * Due to its low mobility, equip the Dark Force Saber and/or Multitaskers to move more quickly. Trivia *When fired, it makes a dub-step drum sound. **If you listen closely, the firing sound includes the sound of the 0xbadc0de. **In the 16.0.0 update, the Deadly Beat can take out all of the opponent's armor and half of his health if it's a direct hit. **It is still a 2 shot when maxed out in 16.2.0, but if you add modules to this, it makes it even more powerful, and it could possibly almost one shot someone. Category:Heavy Category:Themed Category:Area Damage Category:Weapons Category:Remodel Category:Epic